1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to weighing aids and more particularly to an improved hand support for attachment to the moveable weighing platform of a scale.
2. Prior Art
Various types of weighing apparatus have been proposed for the safe weighing of patients of selected ages and physical conditions. Many of such devices require the use of specially designed, expensive and complicated scales, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,131 and 3,998,284. Certain devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,284, 3,279,549 and 4,013,135 can only be used for limited purposes. Most of the specially designed apparatus is for reclining and/or seated patients and much of such equipment is attached to the fixed portion of a weighing scale. If the patient utilizes such equipment to steady himself or herself there is a danger his or her weight will be transferred thereto, thereby decreasing the weight registering on the scale and providing a false reading.
All of this equipment is so costly, cumbersome, and specialized that it can be used almost solely in hospitals or other "in-patient" facilities; there is no practical, unobtrusive and versatile device for use in a doctor's office or clinic setting.
There is a need for improved hand support safety means for use by ambulatory patients of various ages during weighing of such patients which will not provide a false weight reading. Such hand support should be simple, inexpensive and easy to attach to a scale and adaptable to a wide variety of conventional weighing platforms. In the case of young patients, the hand support should be one which induces cooperation by the patients and will amuse the patient.
Examples of types of patients requiring the use of a simple hand support are: toddlers; neurologically, orthopedically, or rheumatologically handicapped; those requiring crutches or walker for ambulation; very weak patients; and others--patients found in almost all general medical or clinical populations as well as many specialized medical or clinical practices.
The device should not consume precious time in attaching or removing. It should require no sacrifice of limited space for storage. And it should not protrude beyond the horizontal dimensions of the scale proper in order to protect staff and patients from possible safety hazard or inconvenience.